1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool bit and, in particular, to a high torque tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of tool bits. For example, PH, T, and S type etc. Generally, a conventional tool bit has a driving end for engaging with an object to be driven and a connecting end for engaging with a hand tool or a power tool, and the object includes a head including a slot inset therein for receiving the driving end. It is noticed that the driving end of the bit generally cannot fit steadily in the slot. Therefore, it causes an operator a difficulty to apply a larger torque to the object to be driven. The tool bit wobbles on the object even more seriously as it is driven faster.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.